Naruto Exam A La Basara
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Yep! Judul mengutarakan semuanya! Siswa-siswi Basara ditantang Author untuk mengerjakan soal tema Naruto! Bagaimana kenistaannya? (BAD SUMMARY) (Warning OOC, Garing, Aneh)


Disc. : Sengoku Basara adalah milik Capcom, wawasan Naruto dapet aja, dan Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto! Kalo saya yang punya pasti ketunda terus!

Warning : Garing, Absurd, OOC, Salah Fakta!

Inilah, peserta-peserta ujian yang terpiliiiih~

- Katakura Kojuurou dengan IQ jongkok mau pee.  
>- Sanada Yukimura dengan kepercayaan semenara Tokyo.<br>- Mouri Motonari dengan kepintaran dan kejelian rasa choco pie.  
>- Ishida Mitsunari dengan kemarahan dan kesetiaan dengan monyet.<br>- Shima Sakon dengan super santainya.  
>- Date Masamune dengan super santai juga, tapi lebih pinter yang ini.<br>- Sarutobi Sasuke dengan life of kebosanan. Namanya aja ujian ninja, apa lagi ada kembarannya, pasti menguasai!  
>- Tokugawa Ieyasu dengan IQ bawah rata-rata.<br>- Maeda Keiji dengan teledor ngedorr.  
>- Saika Magoichi dengan pinter geter.<br>- Ii Naotora dengan semangat tomboi nya, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi fisiknya bobrok. (Ditebas)  
>- Kasuga dengan IQ bawah atar-atar, dan..<br>- Shibata Katsuie dengan kepolosan kapas facial. Pinter? Lumayan laah!

Untuk senseinya, Goto Matabee.. Aslinya ada Motochika, tapi dia akan muncul sebagai murid telat, baru masuk kelas pas istirahat. HAHAHAHAHAAA! (Dihajar) Jadi kita mulai sekarang!

"EEEEEH?!" Ke-13 siswa yang disebutkan itu terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata senseinyewt. (Oh, napa siswanya 13 coba? Sengaja dibikin angka sial ama Author nih. Kalo Motochika masuk jadi 14, siswa-siswi nya rata-rata bisa ngerjain, maka dari itu! *ditebas)

"Kenapa harus tentang anak duren kuning itu, sensei ndebleek?!" Pekik Kojuurou.

"Yaa... Ini kaan perintah Dissa-ssa-ssa-ssa-ssaaaak... Jadi kalian budaknya ajaa-jaa-jaa-jaa-jaam..." Kata Matabee-sensei dengan khasnya.

"F***ing Sensei! Onore-onore-on-no-reeee!" Teriak Mitsunari kesal memuncak sambil mukul meja.

"Sensei ga kasihan ya, sama Tokugawa Ieyasu, yang IQ nya rata-rata beget kayak -tinoot- Sakura-san? Aku belum belajar banyak looh..." Melas Ieyasu.

"Yang ngatuur bukan aku Tokugawaa-waa-waa-waa-waangg~" Ingat Matabee-sensei.

"Izinkan kami belajar dulu, sensei! Sumpah, beta belajar, tapi ga ada yang masuk di kepala beta! Masuknya ke kepala peta!" Rayu Kojuurou kemudian.

"Bener tuh! Bener! IZINKAN BELAJAR! IZINKAN BELAJAR!" Para siswa mulai demo, kecuali Magoichi dan Motonari yang saling bersaing sebagai bintang kelas. Magoichi selalu mencari info di perpustakaannyewt, sementara itu Motonari selalu meminta kekuatan Nichirin-sama (?) untuk memasukkan ilmu dengan mudah.

"Ck, ribut aja ya siswa-siswi di sini.." Kata Magoichi bosan. Ia saat ini hanya duduk bengong, bolak-balik bukunya.

"Hmmm... Ya sudaa-daa-daa-daa-daah. Kuizinkan, tapi, hanya 8 menii-nii-nii-nii-niit.." Anjur Matabee-sensei.

"Nah, gitu dong, sensei!" Kata Sakon bangga.

Tiba-tiba, ada pengumumaa-maa-maa-maa-maan... (JANGAN NIRU BAHASA MATABEE YANG LU BIKIN, THORRESEK KEPESEK!)

"Met pagi, mohon perhatian, ujian di kelas 10-2, yakni kelas BASARA. Kelas 10-1 yakni kelas MUSOU (pake musou lagi -_-) sudah menjalani ujian, dan yang lulus dengan nilai 100 hanya 1 orang. Soalnya ada 20, maka dari itu kelinci sebelum menjawab. TK." Begitulah bunyinya. Sepertinya yang membunyikan Dissa.

"20?! 20?! Gak SalDeng nih?!" Teriak Sakon.

"Kalau SalDeng, harusnya kamu ditampar sama monyet. Sasuke, tampar." Perintah Katsuie.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya tidak terima, ia menaikkan kecepatan (eh salah) ia menaikkan amarahnya dan akhirnya kembali fokus belajar.

"Oh mai gat episodenya Oturan (-_-) lebih banyak dibanding kita! Berarti storynya lebih banyak! Kita kalah.." Seru Masamune.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian...

TOK-KOTOK-MARKOTOK!

Matabee sensei membuka pintu kelas, rupanya Maeda Matsu, yaitu guru yang suka disiplin dan merupakan bibi Maeda Keiji.

"Ano, saya masuk ya?" Tanya Matsu-sensei. Ia membawa lembar-lembaran. Sepertinya soal..

"Silahkan Matsuu-suu-suu-suu-suun..." Kata Matabee-sensei.

Waah serasi ya! Sama-sama MatMat! (Dihajar)

Keiji terkejut melihat yang masuk, "Ma-Matsu nee-chan!"

"Baiklah anak-anakku sekalian, sebagian, sepangkatan dan seakaran! Saya, Maeda Matsu ditugasi Author Dissaluran cinta untuk membagikan soal-soal ini." Jelas Matsu-sensei.

"DA F***K?!" Seru Mitsunari tak percaya.

"Ishida, jangan berani mesoh sama saya." Tegur Matsu-sensei.

"Biarin! Cangkem yo cangkem kula!"

"Ya sudah, lupakan. Jadi soalnya ada 20, semuanya essay, kalo kertas jawabnya kurang ambil di sini!" Kata Matsu-sensei. Ia menaruh kertas kosong di atas meja Matabee-sensei.

"Oh iya, ada soal bonus, sebutkan 20 nama parodian Author kita!" Kata Matsu lagi.

"Ooh... Sepertinya yang itu sangat mudah!" Kata Yukimura.

"Tapi itu hanya menambah 5 poin, kalau nilai kalian kurang dari 95. Happy working dan ini soalnyaa~" Matsu-sensei berkeliling membagi soal.

Di bangku Keiji, "Bi, Bibbobo! (?) Soalnya ntar susah ga?"

"Ya mana ku tahu, Keiji! Aku cuman ditugasin mbagi, bukan mbaca!" Kata Matsu-sensei. Ia ke bangku lain.

"Yaa ellaaa.."

Dan semua soal sudah terbagi. Matsu-sensei keluar kelas, semua siswa merinding.

"Baiklaa-laa-laa-laa-laah... Soal sudah dibagii-gii-gii-gii-giih! Jangan nyontee-tee-tee-tee-teekz. Inget kelas kita ada SISI TIVII-VII-VII-VII-VIIEL.." Kata Matabee-sensei.

Dan ujian pun dimulai! Kita mulai saja soal pertama..

Soal 1 : Sebutkan anggota-anggota dari Team Guy!

Batin Masamune : "Team Guy? Kayaknya tadi aku baca.. Rock Lee, Tenten, dan... Aduh satunya aku ga inget!" (Nulis 'Rock Lee, Tenten, dan ...')

Batin Sakon : "Guy itu kan.. Pair kayak YAOI?! (Itu Gai! Cara bacanya memang sama sih ^^") Ada Team Guy di Anime ya? Hahaha lucu!" (Jawaban dikosongin)

Batin Kojuurou : "Team Guy.. Team Guy.. Team Guy... Naruto-Sasuke, Itachi-Sasuke, Orochimaru-Sasuke.." (Nulis 'NaruSasu - ItachiSasu - OrochiSasu') (ANAK INI INGET SASUKE TOK!)

Batin Magoichi : "Ya elah, soal yang membosankan. Jawabannya Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten." (Nulis 'Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan Tenten')

Batin Motonari : "Rock Lee Si Alis Tebal, Hyuuga Neji Si Jenius Hyuuga, dan Tenten Si Ahli Senjata!" (Nulis 'Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten')

Batin Ieyasu : "Hmmm... Team Guy kurasa anggotanya Lee, Neji, Twenty." (Nulis 'Lee, Neji, Twenty') (Twenty? -_-)

Batin Mitsunari : "SOAL APAAN INI -TIIT-? Ini Naruto bukan pair, Thor! Coba jawab Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata! Ga ngurus!" (Nulis 'Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata' dan disampingnya digambar bull face)

Batin Naotora : "Hmm... Alis tebal itu sapa ya namanya? Might Guy... Ama... Paper Lee? Terus... Hyuuga Neji... Dan Tenten." (Nulis 'Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, dan Paper Lee') (Paper Lee -_-)

Batin Katsuie : "..." (Menggambar 2 cowok gandengan satu sama lain) (Ceritanya nge-blank kah ni? Bukannya ngisi malah nggambar!)

Batin Kasuga : "Anggota Team Guy adalah Rock Li, Paper Li, Cutter Li!" (Nulis 'Rock Li, Paper Li, and Cutter Li')

Batin Yukimura : "ROCK LEE, HYUUGA NEJI, TENTEN!" (Nulis 'Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten')

Batin Keiji : "MAMAAK AKU BELOM BELAJAAAAR! HUWEEE~" (Nulis 'AKU KAPOK! AKU KAPOK!') (Ancen Kapok!)

Batin Sasuke : "Lee, Neji, Tenten. Sudah pasti karena aku kenalan sesama ninja.." (Nulis 'Lee, Neji, and Tenten')

Soal 2 : Sharingan adalah mata milik? (Petunjuk : Dia adalah satu-satunya ninja non-klan Uchiha yang punya)

Batin Masamune : "Sharingan... Oh, Mangekyo Sharingan? Hatake Kakashi!" (Nulis 'Hatake Kakashi')

Batin Sakon : "Sharingan.. Matanya Cooking Mama ya?" (Nulis 'Cooking Mama') (Itu mah saringan..)

Batin Kojuurou : "Sharingan adalah... Mata milik... Sejak kapan alat masak di bawa ke sini? Kurasa aku akan menjawab negi-chan." (Nulis 'Negi-chaan' ditambah tanda love love)

Batin Magoichi : "Hatake Kakashi!" (Nulis 'Hatake Kakashi')

Batin Motonari : "Hmph, soal kayak gini.. Hatake Kakashi!" (Nulis 'Hatake Kakashi')

Batin Ieyasu : "Adhooo... Apa ya? Bukan satu klan alias Uchiha! Apaa?! Aapaaaa?! Oh iya, kan Uchiha Sasuke punya, Sarutobi Sasuke sini sodaraan, jadi yang punya mata sharingan Sarutobi Sasuke! Yosh!" (Nulis 'Sarutobi Sasuke Si Monyet')

Batin Mitsunari : "Kenapa soalnya makin susah gini?! Mata Sharingan kayak apa aku ga tau! Pass!" (Nulis 'Kalo bisa tak bunuh Dissanyewt!')

Batin Naotora : "Ck, Mata Saringan, Si Ganteng Uchiha Sasuke!" (Nulis 'Uchiha Sasuke')

Batin Katsuie : "Tentu saja Hatake KakashiShit.." (Nulis 'Hatake Kakashi')

Batin Kasuga : "Ooh ini? Ga tau!" (Dikosongin) (Kirain _)

Batin Yukimura : "UWOOOOH! KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEI!" (Menulis 'Kakashi') (Berarti kau mengkhianati Oyakata-sama? Tobato nak, Tobaat..)

Batin Keiji : "GAK TAU GAK TAU GAK TAUUU! Aku ga punya ide tentang soal inii!" (Menggambar garis spiral)

Batin Sasuke : "Gampang! Hatake Kakashi!" (Nulis 'Hatake Kakashi')

Soal 3 : Laki-laki yang termasuk Sannin legendaris dan suka perv cewek adalah...

Batin Masamune : "What? Sannin nge-perv cewek? Tobato... Mungkin Uzumaki Naruto? Senengan dia kan Oiroke no Jutsu!" (Nulis 'Uzumaki Naruto')

Batin Sakon : "BUOHOOOOOK!" (Siapin kantong plastik dan muntah)

Batin Kojuurou : "Emang sapa Sannin legendaris? Pass dah." (Nulis 'Penanam Negi ini buntu ide!' dengan lambang orang ngasih tangan peace)

Batin Magoichi : "Sapa lagi kalo bukan Jiraiya?" (Nulis 'Jiraiya')

Batin Motonari : "Mati, kok aku lupa ya..? Oo Nichirin! Bantu aku! Oo Nichirin! Jawabannya apa Nichirin?" (Langsung jalan otaknya, ia menulis 'Orochimaru')

Batin Ieyasu : "Kalau tidak salah Jiraiya... Ya?" (Nulis 'Jiraiya')

Batin Mitsunari : "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAA! NAPA DARI 3 SOAL INI AKU GA MUDENG SEMUUUAA?!" (Nggambar tongkat setan)

Batin Naotora : "Jiraiya, I think.. Eh, bukan! Tsunade! Eh, iya ndeng Jiraiya! Mana mungkin cewek perv cewek?" (Nulis 'Jiraiya')

Batin Katsuie : "Soal ini polos banget. Ya Jiranyan tah." (Nulis 'Jiranyan') (Napa lu jadiin nama kucing dodol? -_-)

Batin Kasuga : "Grrr... Grrr... Aku pernah tau! Tapi... Aku lupa! Aku harus mengingatnya lagi!" (Mikir dulu, lalu nulis 'Kabaiyan')

Batin Yukimura : "What? Sannin nge-perv cewek? Yaah, aku ga nanya Sasuke kalo ini!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Keiji : "Streeeeess! Streeeees! Sini susah, sana tambah susah! Ayyoyyooooy!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Sasuke : "Jiraiya!" (Nulis 'Jiraiya')

Soal 4 : Apa nama lain jurus air di Naruto?

Batin Masamune : "Jurus air? Ya elaah soal model apa ni? Mizu no Jutsu.." (Nulis 'Mizu no Jutsu')

Batin Sakon : "Nge blank lagi gue! Napa soalnya susah semua sih? Coba deh Ncing Summon!" (Nulis 'Ncing Summon') (Hadeeh)

Batin Kojuurou : "Nama lain? Emang ada? Kalo demikian nama lain jurus air adalah serangan suatu yang mengalir!" (Nulis 'Serangan Suatu Yang Mengalir')

Batin Magoichi : "Sepertinya Suiton.." (Nulis 'Suiton')

Batin Motonari : "Suiton! Karena ada jurus Suiton : Suikodan no Jutsu, langsung keluar hiu air!" (Nulis 'Suiton')

Batin Ieyasu : "Gila! Susah ini! Antara Raiton, Fuuton, Suiton, Mokuton, Katon, dan Doton! Yang mana ya? Cap-cip-cup, Raiton!" (Nulis 'Raiton')

Batin Mitsunari : "HIDEYOSHI-SAMA! BANTU MITSUNARI DOONG!" (Nulis 'AUTHOR RESE!')

Batin Naotora : "Hmm... Jurus air? Aku ga tau! Pass deh."

Batin Katsuie : "Rata-rata jurus Naruto belakangan Ton, maka jurus air menjadi Mizuton." (Nulis 'Mizuton')

Batin Kasuga : "Hmmm... Hmmm... Di sistem ninja, jurus kan macem-macem, masa ada nama lain jurus air segala? Kujawab ga ada aja deh! Pembuat soalnya dodol amet!" (Nulis 'Ga ada nama lain')

Batin Yukimura : "INI SUITOOOOON!" (Nulis 'SUITOOOON')

Batin Keiji : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!" (Jambak rambut, kertas jawaban dipukul-pukul)

Batin Sasuke : "Etto... Ttou... Aku lupa Suiton apa Sukilo ya? Oh! Suikwintal!" (Nulis Suikwintal) (Lu kira ini mat?)

Soal 5 : Siapakah yang memiliki 2 jenis mata istimewa? Madara atau Hashirama?

Batin Masamune : "Untung aku belajar ini.. Pastilah Madara!" (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Sakon : (Pion dadu menunjukkan 1 dan 1) "Karmaku tertuju pada 2, yakni pilihan kedua alias Hashirama!" (Nulis 'Hashirama') (Lu nentuin jawaban pake dadu?!)

Batin Kojuurou : "Madara aja deh, soalnya Hashirama kok kurang meyakinkan.. Lagian mata diawali huruf M, sapa tau dia." (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Magoichi : "Madara! Author Dissa mau ngasi soal model apa pasti bisa! Soalnya kemarin sempet baca buku Naruto sambil nembak-nembak jeding, itu sampe nembak awan." (Nulis 'Uchiha Madara')

Batin Motonari : "Madara lah, dia punya Sharingan dan Rinnengan." (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Ieyasu : "Apa yaa? Madara..? Hashirama..? Kayaknya Hashirama ga mungkin, soalnya Hashi berkaitan suara hidung, jadi aku, memilih Madara!" (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Mitsunari : "Aku harus pass yang ini! Meskipun aku bingung! MADARA ATO HASHIRAMAAAA?! CAP CIP CUP KENAK MADARA!" (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Naotora : "Kalo ini, Uchiha Madara!" (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Katsuie : "Aduh aku ga tau yang ini, kusso. Madara atau Hashirama lebih baik aku memilih atau." (Nulis 'Atau')

Batin Kasuga : "Mata dua istimewa? Emang ChiBi pake istimewa segala.. Cape deh! Aduh lupa lagi! Hashirama paleng!" (Nulis 'Hashirama')

Batin Yukimura : "Mati! Aku ga tau! Mati! Aku ga tau! Aku pilih... Madara-dono!" (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Keiji : "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAK! BI MATSU JUGA TEGA BANGEEET! PILIH MADARA TERPAKSA! Karena aku yakin pilihan pertama mendapat kebenaran.." (Nulis 'Madara')

Batin Sasuke : "Ini Uchiha Madara donggg!" (Nulis 'Uchiha Madara')

Sebentar, 5 soal ini lebih baik kita pandangin jawabannyewt satu perr satu! Anggap refreshing laa..

1. Sebutkan anggota-anggota dari Team Guy!

Jawabannya : Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan Tenten! Kalau jawab Hyuuga Neji / Tenten tok nilainya 2, jawab Lee tok nilainya 1, jadi totalnya 5. Nickname saja ga papa.

2. Sharingan adalah mata milik?

Jawab : Hatake Kakashi. Karena petunjuknya tadi ninja yang beda clan sendiri, maksudnya selain dari Uchiha! Kan yang lain itu Danzo UCHIHA, Sasuke UCHIHA, Itachi UCHIHA, Shisui UCHIHA, deelel. Poinnyewt bener 5!

3. Laki-laki yang termasuk Sannin legendaris dan suka perv cewek adalah...

Jawab : Jiraiya, karena Orochimaru itu sannin tapi ga suka perv, sementara itu Tsunade sannin, tapi dia cewek! Masa cewek nge-perv cewek? (Naotora : "WOI ITU BATINKU! JANGAN DIULANG!" *disayat) Poinnya 5 juga.

4. Nama lain dari jurus air adalah...

Jawab : Suiton. Ya memang suiton, cek aja kebenarannya! Poinnya 5. Kalo salah tapi masih ada kata 'ton' dikasih 2 aja.

5. Siapakah yang memiliki 2 jenis mata istimewa? Madara atau Hashirama?

Jawab : ADHO INI YA MADARA! Madara itu klan Uchiha, sudah pasti punya Sharingan! Dan Madara juga mendapat Rinnengan, jadilah 2 mata istimewa berbinar-binar! (Kena Susano'o ala Madara) Poinnya 5!

Skor sementara :

1. Magoichi : 25 (PERFECT ^^)  
>2. Motonari : 20. (Eman kamu naak..)<br>3. Sasuke : 20.  
>4. Yukimura : 20.<br>5. Ieyasu : 15.  
>6. Naotora : 14.<br>7. Masamune : 13.  
>8. Katsuie : 7.<br>9. Mitsunari : 6.  
>10. Keiji : 5.<br>11. Kojuurou : 5.  
>12. Kasuga : 0.<br>13. Sakon : 0.

Melesat! Soal berikutnyewt!

Soal 6 : Apa nama samaran Obito di Akatsuki?

Batin Masamune : "What? Ada nama samaran segala? O-bi-to-bi-o-bi-to-bi-o... Tobio?" (Nulis 'Tobio')

Batin Sakon : "Jawab apa yaa? Antara Mr. O sama Tuan O? Mr. O deh." (Nulis Mr. O)

Batin Kojuurou : "Obitob-bbi... Coba Tobi kali ya?" (Nulis 'Tobi')

Batin Magoichi : "Tobi nak! Tobi!" (Nulis 'Tobi')

Batin Motonari : "Ini mudah. To-Bi." (Nulis 'Tobi')

Batin Ieyasu : "Baru tau aku Naruto ada nama samaran... Obito mungkin 08170?" (Nulis '08170') (Emang bahasa alay, Yasu?)

Batin Mitsunari : "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAA! KONO MITSUNARI, GAKKWAT LAGI KYOUKAOOOO!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Naotora : "Yah, pairnyewt Deidara, Tobi!" (Nulis 'Tobi')

Batin Katsuie : "Aduh siapa nih? Pass ato isi sesuatu ya?" (3 menit kemudian akhirnya dikosongin)

Batin Kasuga : "Tobi kalik ya?" (Nulis 'Tobi')

Batin Yukimura : "Etto... Madara!" (Nulis 'Madara Uchiha')

Batin Keiji : "Kenapa tebak-tebak lagiiii?! PENGEN TAK JEDOT KEPALAKUUUU!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Sasuke : "Sepertinya Tobi." (Nulis 'Tobi')

Soal 7 : Coba susun huruf-huruf ini menjadi nama suatu chara! 'A-M-I-N-O-T A-M-I-N-A-K-Z-E'

Batin Masamune : "Aminot? Lucu amet seh.. Mi... Mi.. Minota... Nazameki?" (Nulis 'Minota Nazameki')

Batin Sakon : "Weh, Amin ada 2! Gini kali ya? Amin-Amin Kazeto?" (Nulis 'Amin-Amin Kazeto') (Ada-ada aja deh)

Batin Kojuurou : "A-M-I-N-O-T jadi Minato..? A-M-I-N-A-K-Z-E jadi Minaazek? Kalik? Aup nulis aja!" (Nulis 'Minato Minaazek')

Batin Magoichi : "Thor, thor.. Lu nantang susun huruf gue pun ngerti! Minato Namikaze!" (Nulis 'Minato Namikaze')

Batin Motonari : "Yang dobel Amin ini pasti Minato Namikaze." (Nulis 'Minato Namikaze')

Batin Ieyasu : "MALESNYA AKU SUSUN HURUUF! Mation Mainkaze! Ingeten ku cuman main angin sih!" (Nulis 'Mation Mainkaze')

Batin Mitsunari : "Oke, kali ini aku harus fokus... Apa jawaban dari ini? A-M-I-N-O-T A-M-I-N-A-K-Z-E! Mitona.. Minota.. Minato.. Minakaze.. Manikaze.. Namikaze!" (Nulis 'Minato Namikaze')

Batin Naotora : "Yah susun huruf.. Taomin Kaezmina.. Eh, Otanim Kezamani.. Eh, ga tau deh! Taomin Kezamani!" (Nulis 'Taomin Kezamani')

Batin Katsuie : "Ooooh.. Oooh... Namito Namikaze!" (Nulis 'Namito Namikaze')

Batin Kasuga : "Aminot Aminakze... Mianot, Minaot, Minato.. Aminakze, Aminkaze, Inamkaze, Namikaze.. Minato Namikaze." (Nulis 'Minato Namikaze')

Batin Yukimura : "A-M-I-N-O-T jadi apa ya? Minato kali? A-M-I-N-A-K-Z-E jadi...? Minaakze? Izemana! Cucok! (Nulis 'Minato Izemana')

Batin Keiji : "..." (Jedukkin kepala ke meja sampe bego) (Gubrak)

Batin Sasuke : "Ga rajin ginian aku.. Otanim Animazek." (Nulis 'Otanim Animazek')

Soal 8 : Berapa total chapter manga naruto?

Batin Masamune : "E? Chap? 365 kalik.." (Nulis '365')

Batin Sakon : "Asal aja deh.. 700? Akhir-akhir ini 700 membawa kenangan, 700 angka depannya keberuntungan, 00 yang berjumlah dua di belakang sebagai mata blank, itu kaget akan keberuntungan. Haha, mungkin salah tapi coba aja." (Nulis '700')

Batin Kojuurou : "BERAPA? BERAPA? 12.345?!" (Nulis '12.345')

Batin Magoichi : "Yah, ini 700 mamak." (Nulis '700')

Batin Motonari : "Mati aku ga merhatiin! 675 kali?" (Nulis '675')

Batin Ieyasu : "Mungkin... 555?" (Nulis '555')

Batin Mitsunari : "NGAMUK AKU! 999.999.999 Chap! (Nulis '999999999 keatas chap')

Batin Naotora : "700! Dengan chap terakhir yang full colour dan anak polos!" (Nulis '700')

Batin Katsuie : "Lemmi think. Lemmi think. Mungkin 800 chapter.." (Nulis '800')

Batin Kasuga : "Hmmm... 654?" (Nulis '654')

Batin Yukimura : "Aku tidak punya ide untuk ini! Lebih baik dikosongi karena males mikir angka!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Keiji : "Aku mau mati tapi ga bisaa... Huweee... Jawab 500 aja deh!" (Nulis 500)

Batin Sasuke : "Ini apa ya? Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan, 707?" (Nulis 707)

Soal 9 : Binatang apa yang digunakan klan Aburame untuk menyerang?

Batin Masamune : "Aburame... Aburame... Serangga?" (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Sakon : "Aburame kan abu ditambah rame! Bukan hewan melainkan abu!" (Nulis 'Abu')

Batin Kojuurou : "Senjata? Emang satu klan beda-beda? Berarti Aburame senjatanya Abu keliaran!" (Nulis 'Si Pekeliar Abu')

Batin Magoichi : "Kenapa soalnya Author terlalu gampang? Mari dijawab serangga." (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Motonari : "Serangga lah! Yang sering Aburame Shino!" (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Ieyasu : "Meh.. I'm pass!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Mitsunari : "Aburame? Apa senjata awalan A? A.. Aa... Axe!" (Nulis 'Axe')

Batin Naotora : "Oke! Aburame berkait dengan serangga!" (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Katsuie : "Serangga..? Atau Hama..? Serangga kalik." (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Kasuga : "Aburame Shino itu serangga, aku pernah membaca yang ini." (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Yukimura : "SERANGGA-CHAAN!" (Nulis 'Serangga' dan disamping itu digambari kecoak) (Kirain yang polosan dikit!)

Batin Keiji : "Baiklah aku tak boleh terus diam! Mungkinkah... Abu itu terbangan, binatang yang terbang serangga! Coba aaah.." (Nulis 'Serangga')

Batin Sasuke : "Senjata Aburame itu serangga! Tiada kebanggan Aburame selain serangga!" (Nulis 'Serangga')

Soal 10 : Siapakah nama pemimpin desa api ke-3?

Batin Masamune : "Desa aaaaapiii... Hiruzen Sarutobi ya?" (Nulis 'Hiruzen Sarutobi')

Batin Sakon : "Kayu bakar! Karena yang pertama Tuhan, yang kedua iklim! Ketiga pasti kayu bakar!" (Nulis 'Kayu bakar')

Batin Kojuurou : "Pemimpin desa api ketiga? Kayaknya aku pernah baca bareng Masamune-sama.. Ada Sarutobi nya! Sasuke Sarutobi menyamarkan identitas paling!" (Nulis 'Kitsune-san')

Batin Magoichi : "Hiruzen Sarutobi, kakeknya Konohamaru!" (Nulis 'Hiruzen Sarutobi')

Batin Motonari : "Hiruzen. Saru-tobi." (Nulis 'Hiruzen Sarutobi')

Batin Ieyasu : "Depannya mah ketahuan, tapi marganya Sarutobi apa Tobirama ya? Hmm... Hiruzen Tobirama!" (Nulis 'Hiruzen Tobirama')

Batin Mitsunari : "HIDEYOSHI-SAMAAAAA!" (Nulis : 'Hideyoshi-sama')

Batin Naotora : "Pemimpin ketiga... Minato Namikaze kah? Dia kan meninggal lebih dulu daripada Hiruzen!" (Nulis 'Minato Namikaze') "Eh, tapi soal nomor 7 bener itu ga ya? Ah biar, ada paling."

Batin Katsuie : "Sapa ya? Aku cuman inget Sarutobi." (Nulis 'Sarutobi')

Batin Kasuga : "Hiruzen Sarutobi, mengingat Sasuke goblok pasti beres." (Nulis 'Hiruzen Sarutobi')

Batin Yukimura : "Sarutobi... Sarutobi... Depannya lupa! Mungkin Asuma Sarutobi?" (Nulis 'Asuma Sarutobi')

Batin Keiji : "Pemimpin... SIALAAAN! SOAL BOSOOOK!" (Oret-oret abstrak bagian jawaban no.10)

Batin Sasuke : "Baiklah.. Aku, Sasuke Sarutobi! Tapi depannya Hiruzen!" (Nulis 'Hiruzen Sarutobi')

Haii! Mandheg dulu, kita bongkar jawabnyewt..

6. Apakah nama samaran Obito di Akatsuki?

Jawab : Sebagai pair Deidara, ia menyamar menjadi Tobi! Kenapa? Ya memang Tobi! Peyang! (Diledakkin Tobi) Nilainyewt 5.

7. Coba susun huruf-huruf ini menjadi nama karakter! 'A-M-I-N-O-T A-M-I-N-A-K-Z-E'

Jawab : Hehehe... Minato Namikaze jawabannyewt! Sakon terkecoh sama Amin.. Nilainya 5, kalo yang bener cuma Minato nilainya 2, yang bener cuma Namikaze nilainya 3.

8. Berapa jumlah chapter manga Naruto?

Jawab : Tepatnya 700. Benar nilainya 5, kisaran 680-699 nilainya 4, 660-679 nilainya 3, 590-659 nilainya 2, sementara itu 550-589 nilainya 1. (Lu ngasih nilai gitu amet)

9. Binatang apa yang digunakan klan Aburame untuk menyerang?

Jawab : Serangga! Serangga! Gak perlu dijabarin deh, nilai pasti 5!

10. Siapakah nama pemimpin desa api ke-3?

Jawab : Hiruzen Sarutobi! Nilainya kalau benar 5, benar cuman Hiruzen nilainya 2, benar cuman Sarutobi nilainya 3.

Total nilai sementara (VERSI 2) :

1. Magoichi : 50 (Masih perfect, ganbatte Mago!)  
>2. Motonari : 43.<br>3. Sasuke : 35.  
>4. Yukimura : 30.<br>5. Naotora : 29.  
>6. Masamune : 23.<br>7. Kasuga : 22.  
>8. Ieyasu : 18.<br>9. Katsuie : 18.  
>10. Kojuurou : 15.<br>11. Mitsunari : 11.  
>12. Keiji : 10.<br>13. Sakon : 5.

Soal berikutnya! Jereng jereng bendereeng~!

Soal 11 : Siapa nama character yang hanya satu huruf? (Inget, cara baca hurufnya ntar inggris! Boleh jawab satu, boleh dua, tapi kalo mau nilainya 5 ya dua! *dihajar)

Batin Masamune : "Ada ya? Character satu huruf kok ga pernah tau? Eh, ada ya? Tapi aku cuman tau B!" (Nulis 'B')

Batin Sakon : "Coba A! Hahaha, biarin." (Nulis 'A')

Batin Kojuurou : "Aku ga tau, aku ga tau, aku ga tauu... Mungkin U, U itu kepanjangan Uno yang berarti 1!" (Nulis 'U')

Batin Magoichi : "Ada B pemegang Hachibi, ada A Si Raikage." (Nulis 'A dan B')

Batin Motonari : "A, B. Ada C, tapi males nulis aku.." (Nulis 'A dan B')

Batin Ieyasu : "K UNTUK KIZUNA YANG SATU!" (Nulis 'K')

Batin Mitsunari : "I UNTUK IEYASU YANG BICARAIN KITA HARUS SATUU... BLEH BLEH BLEEH... DASAR TETEK BELEK KEPARAT." (Nulis 'I')

Batin Naotora : "B sama A.. Ini gampang nyoo.." (Nulis 'A dan B')

Batin Katsuie : "... A... B... C... AB." (Nulis 'A dan B')

Batin Kasuga : "Sialan aku ga tau. Coba huruf B kali ya?" (Nulis 'B')

Batin Yukimura : "A DAN B! A DAN B!" (Nulis 'A DAN B MAKNYOOS')

Batin Keiji : "Hmmm... Mari mencoba huruf I, kepanjangannya Ichi!" (Nulis 'I')

Batin Sasuke : "A dan B doong!" (Nulis 'A dan B')

Soal 12 : Pilih satu yang bukan nama hewan anime Naruto : Kurama, Katsuyu, Akamaru, Gyuki, Gamma, Tonton.

Batin Masamune : "Kurama dan Akamaru sudah pasti.. Terus Gyuki itu kayaknya punya B tadi. Katsuyu dan Tonton dan Gamma... Ini dilema! Tonton paling, karena Tonton itu TONTON TEVE!" (Nulis 'Tonton' lalu joget oplosan di bangku)

Batin Sakon : "Gamma, apaan tuh? Kan cahaya-cahaya so what geto!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Kojuurou : "Ya ampun... Dilema besar! Yang mana ini sungguh sungguh dilema! Tonton kali, akhirannya konsonan sendiri!" (Nulis 'Tonton') (Apa kaitannya?)

Batin Magoichi : "Gamma lah! Katsuyu, Akamaru, Kurama, Gyuki, Tonton sudah ada yang punya!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Motonari : "Diantara hewan-hewan ini, yang salah Gamma, harusnya ditulis Gama." (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Ieyasu : "Namanya japan-japan semua, dan yang membuatku dilema antara Tonton dan Gamma, dan aku menuju Gamma karena dobel m bikin aneh." (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Mitsunari : "Tonton lah! Emang tonton panggung yang lagi gladi bersih?" (Nulis 'Tonton')

Batin Naotora : "Dulu aku terkecoh.. Kini aku mencoblos Gamma!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Katsuie : "Yang mana lagi ni? Tadi pemilihan 3, terus susun huruf, sekarang pemilihan 6. Gila, ntar susun kata, ntar pemilihan 9. Jawab Gyuki aja saking pelonya gue." (Nulis 'Gyuki')

Batin Kasuga : "Tingtoong! Gamma!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Yukimura : "Katsuyu-chan punya Tsunade, Akamaru-kun punya Kiba, Tonton-san punya Shizune, Kurama-dono dan Gyuki-dono punya para pengguna Jinchuuriki, jadi Gamma!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Keiji : "Nama yang aneh di sini Gamma, Tonton masih ada unsur berulangnya lah!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Batin Sasuke : "Jawabannyaaaa... GAMMA!" (Nulis 'Gamma')

Soal 13 : Apa kalimat khas dari Shikamaru?

Batin Masamune : "Ampun, pemalas kayak dia apa coba? Feel free.." (Nulis 'Feel Free, bro!')

Batin Sakon : "Ini kegampangan!" (Nulis 'Ini kegampangan!')

Batin Kojuurou : "Aku harus mandi.." (Nulis 'Aku harus mandi nih.')

Batin Magoichi : "Mattaku, mennoksai! Sama kayak authornya!" (Nulis 'Mattaku, mennoksai..')

Batin Motonari : "Hidup ini merepotkan!" (Nulis 'Merepotkan..')

Batin Ieyasu : "Sebentar... Shikamaru itu yang mana... Yaang... Oh! Yang apa-apa pasti mennoksai mennoksai mennoknnok nnoksai itu!" (Nulis 'Mennoksai..')

Batin Mitsunari : "TAK PENGGAL KEPALAMU THOR GEMBEEL!" (Nulis 'AKU AKAN PENGGAL KEPALAMU!' dan digambari tengkorak)

Batin Naotora : "Merepotkan!" (Nulis 'Merepotkan saja!')

Batin Katsuie : "Soal ini merepotkan, dan otakku nge-blank sekarang. Mungkin aku harus menjawab bagaimana soalnya?" (Nulis 'Merepotkan!')

Batin Kasuga : "Kachaw aja lu!" (Nulis 'Ka-Chaw kaw!')

Batin Yukimura : "Shikamaru itu... Aduh! Aku ga tau yang mana Shikamaru!" (Nulis 'Ga tau bego amet ah!')

Batin Keiji : "SEMUANYA MEREPOTKAAAAN! BATINKU BOBROK KALO GINI CARANYA!" (Nulis 'MEREPOTKAAAAAN!')

Batin Sasuke : "Hadeeh, merepotkan." (Nulis 'Merepotkan..!')

Soal 14 : Dari jawaban soal nomor 11, berasal dari desa apakah dia?

Batin Masamune : "Killer B itu dari desa petir!" (Nulis 'Desa petir')

Batin Sakon : "Desa abjad!" (Nulis 'Desa Abjad' lalu digambari pulau huruf A besar)

Batin Kojuro : "Desa... Desa... Aku pass!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Magoichi : "Desa petir nih." (Nulis 'Desa petir')

Batin Motonari : "Aku lupp-ppa... Lupp-paa... Desa hujan ya? Mati aku!" (Nulis 'Desa Hujan')

Batin Ieyasu : "Jelek amet ni soal, Kizuna ya di seluruh desa!" (Nulis 'Seluruh Desa pastinya!')

Batin Mitsunari : "Desa penuh pabrik rongsokan! Karena Ieyasu pasti rawat Tadakatsu blenger di situ!" (Nulis 'Desa Pabrik Rongsokan')

Batin Naotora : "Hmm... Desa petir." (Nulis 'Desa petir')

Batin Katsuie : "Desa? Desa? Haruskah aku pass ini?" (3 menit kemudian akhirnya dikosongin)

Batin Kasuga : "Desa Lebah! B alias Bee itu lebah kan?" (Nulis 'Desa Lebah')

Batin Yukimura : "DESAAAAAA... LUPA!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Keiji : "Desa... Desa... Desaaaaku yaaaang kuciiiiiinntaaaaah!" (Nulis 'Desaku yang kucinta') (Bukan waktunya nyanyi woi!)

Batin Sasuke : "Ya Desa Petir ttah..." (Nulis 'Desa Petir')

Soal 15 : Apa pengertian dari ANBU?

Batin Masamune : "Anbu? Kalau tidak salah ninja-ninja yang nyelidik.." (Nulis 'Para ninja penyelidik')

Batin Sakon : "ANBU?! ANBU ITU NAMA BAUU!" (Siapin plastik muntah dan muntah keras, lalu menulis 'Nama bau pesing!') (ITU MAMBU!)

Batin Kojuurou : "Anbu adalah... ANak BUjangan! (Nulis 'Anak Bujangan Konoha') (pliz deh)

Batin Magoichi : "Anbu, ninja-ninja yang menyamar menggunakan topeng untuk melaksanakan misi-misi penting." (Nulis sesuai batinnya barusan, Si Author males ngetik ulang! *ditembak)

Batin Motonari : "Anbu toh? Ninja pemakai? Toopeeengg!" (Nulis 'Ninja pemakai topeng')

Batin Ieyasu : "Anbu itu... Anbu ituu! Anbu ituuu?! Ah, iya, aku ga tau!" (Dikosongin dan malah bersorak pelan)

Batin Mitsunari : "Wah, Anbu-sama dipanggil! Anbu-sama adalah babu Hideyoshi-sama serekan dengan Mitsunari dan Sakon, biasanya mengatur strategi!" (Menulis 'Babu Hideyoshi-sama serekan dengan Mitsunari dan Sakon sebagai pengatur strategi yang lihai.') (ITU ANBEE! HANBEE!)

Batin Naotora : "Anbu ya? Anbu adalah ninja-ninja yang melaksanakan misi penting dengan penyamaran berupa bayangan!" (Nulis 'Ninja-ninja pelaksana misi penting dengan penyamaran bayangan.')

Batin Katsuie : "Anbu... Anbu... Yang ngangkat orang cidera di sepak bola?" (Nulis 'Alat untuk ngangkat orang cidera, biasanya lecet parah sepak bola.') (Woi, itu Tandu!)

Batin Kasuga : "Anbu adalah ninja-ninja yang melaksanakan misi penting, dengan topeng sebagai penyamarannya." (Nulis seperti batin di samping, Author males nulis ulang. *dihajar Kasuga)

Batin Yukimura : "Anbu ya? Aku hanya tau, kalau Anbu itu pengguna topeng!" (Nulis 'Ninja pengguna topeng!')

Batin Keiji : "...!?" (Shock parah dan jawaban dikosongin)

Batin Sasuke : "Anbu itu ninja-ninja yang melaksanakan misi penting! Menyamar dengan topeng-topeng." (Nulis seperti batin, Dissa males nyalin! *disabit)

Stoooop! Stoopp! Discover answer taimu!

11. Siapa nama character yang hanya satu huruf?

Jawab : A dan B. Bacanya Ei dan Bi lo ya! Ada C (Baca : Si) tapi kayaknya anak itu (?) ga begitu penting bagi gue. Nilainya kalo jawab 1 itu 2, jawab 2 itu 5.

12. Pilih satu yang bukan nama hewan anime Naruto : Kurama, Katsuyu, Akamaru, Gyuki, Gamma, Tonton.

Jawab : Gamma! Karena Kurama punya Naruto, Katsuyu punya Tsunade, Akamaru punya Kiba, Gyuki punya Killer B, Tonton punya Shizune! Kayaknya ada yang terkecoh ke Tonton... Nilainya 5!

13. Apakah kata khas dari Shikamaru?

Jawab : 'What A Drag...' / 'Mennoksai!' / 'Merepotkan!'. Nilainya 5 dalam ketiga bahasa tersebut, lainnya salah.

14. Berdasarkan soal nomor 11, berasal dari desa apakah dia?

Jawab : Kalo A dan B desa petir! Jelas banget, A itu Raikage, B itu Killer Bee, pengontrol Gyuki! Benar nilainya 5.

15. Apa pengertian dari ANBU?

Jawab : Harus ada kata-kata berikut!  
>- 'Ninja-ninja' (1 poin)<br>- 'Yang melaksanakan misi' (1 poin)  
>- '(Misi) penting' (1 poin)<br>- 'Yang menyamar' (1 poin)  
>- 'Menggunakan topeng' (1 poin)<p>

Baiklah, inilah poin sementara (Versi 3) :

1. Magoichi : 75. (SUGEEE!)  
>2. Motonari : 60.<br>3. Sasuke : 60.  
>4. Naotora : 53.<br>5. Yukimura : 42.  
>6. Kasuga : 34.<br>7. Masamune : 31.  
>8. Ieyasu : 28.<br>9. Katsuie : 28.  
>10. Keiji : 20.<br>11. Kojuurou : 15.  
>12. Sakon : 12.<br>13. Mitsunari : 11.

Dan inilah... 5 terakhir!

16. Siapakah gadis yang menggunakan cermin sebagai jurus dahsyat?

Batin Masamune : "Kagami... Oh iya! Haku!" (Nulis 'Haku')

Batin Sakon : "Penjahatnyewt Snow White!" (Nulis 'Evil Queen Snow White') (Salah woi! Ini anime bukan disney!)

Batin Kojuurou : "Emang ada? Semua cewek selalu pake cewek buat menyerang dahsyat para cowok! Bersoleknya wow banget kan?" (Nulis 'Semua cewek')

Batin Magoichi : "Aku yakin ini Haku." (Nulis 'Haku')

Batin Motonari : "Haku." (Nulis 'Haku')

Batin Ieyasu : "Duh duh duh... Sapa coba? Gami?" (Nulis 'Gami') (Darimana dapet Gami aku ga paham..)

Batin Mitsunari : "AKU BACA INI JAWABNYA HAKUU!" (Nulis 'HAKUU!')

Batin Naotora : "Ini mah, aku lupa.. Antara Haku sama Tayuya yang mana? Hayuya kali?" (Nulis 'Hayuya')

Batin Katsuie : "Hak-ku." (Nulis 'Haku')

Batin Kasuga : "Oh, kalo ini Kewajibanku!" (Nulis 'Kewajibanku')

Batin Yukimura : "HAKUUUUUUU!" (Nulis : 'HAKU')

Batin Keiji : "Aku... Tak mau berpikir kali ini... Nyerah!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Sasuke : "Kenapa Sanada-danna terlihat sukses aja ngerjain soal ini? Aku aja udah lupa! Pakkun kali! (Nulis 'Pakkun')

Soal 17 : Naruto Uzumaki lahir dari ibu yang bernama...?

Batin Masamune : "Ooh! Kushina Uzumaki!" (Nulis 'Kushina Uzumaki')

Batin Sakon : "Hmmm... Ibunya Narutta Uzumaki paling! Aku blank." (Nulis 'Narutta Uzumaki')

Batin Kojuurou : "Aku pernah baca ini! Kushina!" (Nulis 'Kushina')

Batin Magoichi : "Si Rambut Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki." (Nulis 'Kushina Uzumaki')

Batin Motonari : "Kushina Uzumaki lah." (Nulis 'Kushina Uzumaki')

Batin Ieyasu : "Aku. Tidak. Tau." (Terbaring lemas sebentar, dan membiarkan jawaban nomor itu kosong)

Batin Mitsunari : "Yang rambut merah itu loh! Sapa? SAPAAAAA?! HAAH?! KARIIN!" (Nulis 'Karin')

Batin Naotora : "Oh well, Kushina." (Nulis 'Kushina')

Batin Katsuie : "Ini jawabnya Kushina Uzumaki. Aku sur busur." (Nulis 'Kushina Uzumaki')

Batin Kasuga : "Tidaaaak! Aku tidak tauuuu! KENSHIN-SAMAA! TOLONG PEDANG CANTIKMU INII!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Yukimura : "Mati! Kenapa otakku mulai penat di akhir-akhir ya? Yang jelas Uzumaki, tapi... Uzumaki siapa? Uzumaki Mito?" (Nulis 'Uzumaki Mito')

Batin Keiji : "Kayaknya aku tau kalo ini... Hmm... Kushina janai?" (Nulis 'Kushina')

Batin Sasuke : "Ini... Ini... Pfft! Kushina Uzumaki!" (Nulis 'Kushina Uzumaki')

Soal 18 : Apakah jenis jutsu yang dikuasai mantap oleh Rock Lee?

Batin Masamune : "Tentunya Taijutsu!" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Sakon : "Jurus batu! Perhatiin aja tu nama!" (Nulis 'Jurus Batu')

Batin Kojuurou : "Aku rasa... Ninjutsu." (Nulis 'Ninjutsu')

Batin Magoichi : "Paiyaaaa... Taijutsu." (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Motonari : "Taijutsu, yaitu jurus menggunakan serangan fisik!" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Ieyasu : "Hmm... Ninjutsu ya? Aku tidak tahu! Yang kupelajari dari TK juga cuman itu!" (Nulis 'Ninjutsu')

Batin Mitsunari : "TINGGAL 3 SOAL LAGI, TAPI KOK INI MEMBINGUNGKAAAAN?! HAAH?!" (Digambar muka dirinya seperti telur rebus)

Batin Naotora : "Taijutsu! Meski ga begitu pasti Rock Lee itu siapa!" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Katsuie : "Taijutsu, mau apa lu..?" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Kasuga : "Lee itu yang kutulis nomor satu, yang ada Paper Li dan Cutter Li itu? Bukan deh. Kayaknya Lee yang ini Ninjutsu." (Nulis 'Ninjutsu')

Batin Yukimura : "TAIIJUTTSUUUUU!" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Keiji : "Oke... Ini jawabannya adalah...?! TIDAK TAHUU! Eh, jurus ada berapa sih? 3, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu. Coba yang Taijutsu." (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Batin Sasuke : "Taijutsu! Karena Ninjutsu menggunakan chakra, sementara Rock Lee tidak punya chakra!" (Nulis 'Taijutsu')

Soal 19 : Asuma-Kurenai adalah pasangan yang belum terdeteksi adegan wafatnya. Benar atau salah? (Ngerti maksudnya ga? Maksudnya salah satu diantara mereka belum ada yang mati)

Batin Masamune : "Kalau tidak salah.. Asuma dibunuh Akatsuki. Jadi jawabannya Wrong!" (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Sakon : "Salah! Semua orang pasti akan wafat!" (Nulis 'Salah') (Caramu menjawab, Konn, Konn..)

Batin Kojuurou : "Salah! Apapun alasannya deh, yang penting salah ni!" (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Magoichi : "Salah! Asuma meninggal lebih dulu!" (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Motonari : "Ya salah! Memang mau enaknya sendiri ni.." (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Ieyasu : "Salah! Yang kudengar Asuma itu perokok berat, ia pun keracunan daaaaan... Mati! Bagus Kapur Ajaib!" (Nulis 'Salah') (Alasanmu, Yasu! Alasanmu!)

Batin Mitsunari : "Salah! AKU TAK INGIN ORANG LAIN BAHAGIA KECUALI HIDEYOSHI-SAMAA!" (Nulis 'Salah') (Perasaan alasan para siswa aneh-aneh!)

Batin Naotora : "Salah, karena Asuma dibunuh sama Hidan!" (Nulis 'Salah besar')

Batin Katsuie : "Ini adalah salah. Intinya salah, dah." (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Kasuga : "Salah! Salah pokoke salah!" (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Yukimura : "UWOOOOOOOH! SALAAAAAAAAAK! Eh, SALAAAAAAH! ASUMA DIBUNUH AKATSUKIIII!" (Nulis 'Salah')

Batin Keiji : "Lha, bener kayaknya. Aku ga tauu ah!" (Nulis 'Benar') (Jawabanmu kayaknya beda sendiri lho!)

Batin Sasuke : "Salah no, Asuma meninggal kok." (Nulis 'Salah')

Soal 20 (MADNESS) : Siapakah karakter Naruto yang paling disenangi Author? Petunjuknya, dia adalah wanita yang punya jalan ninja sama dengan tokoh utama.

Batin Masamune : "Hah? Jalan Ninja Naruto apa? Oh, yang aku takkan menarik kata-kataku? Kayaknya si Hyuuga Hinata.." (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Sakon : "SEMUA JALAN NINJA YA DARI ASPAL BODOH! JAWAB ASAL! YAMANAKA INO!" (Nulis 'Yamanaka Ino')

Batin Kojuurou : "Tokoh utama Naruto ya Naruto, jalan ninjanya, ha? Perasaan Naruto itu lari, bukan jalan! Ngarut neh!" (Dikosongin)

Batin Magoichi : "Harusnya ga ada petunjuk nih, Hyuuga Hinata." (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Motonari : "Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku, NaruHina pair." (Nulis 'Hinata')

Batin Ieyasu : "Karakter senengan Dissa ya Hinata! Ga petunjuk gue raphophot!" (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Mitsunari : "Jalan ninja? Apaan sih itu aku ga tauuu! Pass! Lagi!" (Dikosongin, kertas langsung dikremek dan dibuka lagi, hasilnya ooh lalaaa~)

Batin Naotora : "Hyuuga Hinata!" (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Katsuie : "Aku tak tau... Jalan ninja.." (Dikosongin)

Batin Kasuga : "Hinata! Author kan sangat gila sama dia!" (Nulis 'Hinata')

Batin Yukimura : "HYUUGA HINATAAAAAAAAAA!" (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Keiji : "Kayaknya aku pernah nanya, tapi Hyuuga siapa dia? Ah iya, Hyuuga Hinata." (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

Batin Sasuke : "Hyuuga Hinata! Easy bro.." (Nulis 'Hyuuga Hinata')

OKEEEEE! 20 SOAL SUDAH KELUAR SEMUA! Kuriliskan jawaban 5 soal terakhir! Hohoho..

16. Siapakah gadis yang menggunakan cermin sebagai senjata dahsyat?

Jawab : Haku. Dia menggunakan cermin untuk menghajar Sasuke dan Naruto di jembatan, tapi syukurin mek luka ringan.

17. Naruto Uzumaki lahir dari ibu yang bernama?

Jawab : Kushina Uzumaki! Ibu berambut merah yang marah-marah mulu, sayang banget ga bisa ngeliat anaknya pas jadi Hokage.. :'( Hiks.

18. Apakah jenis jutsu yang dikuasai mantap oleh Rock Lee?

Jawab : Taijutsu. Taijutsu itu jurus fisik yang kuaaaaat! Ninjutsu bukan, soalnya pake chakra. Genjutsu apalagi, itu jurus ilusi!

19. Asuma-Kurenai adalah pasangan yang belum terdeteksi adegan wafatnya. Benar atau salah?

Jawab : Salah, karena Asuma sudah dibunuh sama Hidan nya Akatsuki!

20. Siapakah karakter Naruto yang paling disenangi Author? Petunjuknya, dia adalah wanita yang punya jalan ninja sama dengan tokoh utama.

Jawab : Hyuuga Hinata. Ini memang chara kesukaan Dissa dari awal ketemu! Jurusnya woow, sifatnya juga mirip-mirip aku lah, pantang menyerah dan pemalu! (Lebih buruk Authornya kayaknya -_-)

Soal bonus : SEBUTKAN NAMA-NAMA PARODIAN AUTHOR DISSA!

Semua siswa menjawab sebagai berikut tanpa kecuali :  
>1. Dissabit cangkul.<br>2. Dissabut parutan coconut.  
>3. Dissambut kesialan.<br>4. Dissamber petir.  
>5. Dissantap babi.<br>6. Dissate ayam.  
>7. Dissabunin lumpur.<br>8. Dissakiti truss.  
>9. Dissayank Tuhan.<br>10. Dissanjung teman.  
>11. Dissarangin ngenget.<br>12. Dissarapin sampe puas.  
>13. Dissalonin kelamaan.<br>14. Dissalepin kakean.  
>15. Dissalamin pocong.<br>16. Dissana senang.  
>17. Dissaranin apik tambah ajoer.<br>18. Dissasak berantakan.  
>19. Dissaku celana.<br>20. Dissaluran pencernaan.

Baiklah, poin akhir akan dijabarkan setelah scene-scene berikut..

Sekarang ini 3 menit sebelum waktu istirahat pertama! (Anggap aja tadi waktu ngerjainnya sesuai nalar! *manabisa?)

"Anak-anaa-naa-naa-naa-naak... Dah selese apa beloo-loo-loo-loo-loom?" Tanya Matabee-sensei.

Semuanya diam, berbagai hening. Matabee-sensei melotot, lalu mengerut.

"Kalau sudah selesee-see-see-see-seep... Kumpulkan di mejaa-jaa-jaa-jaa-jaan..." Perintah Matabee-sensei.

Semuanya memasrahkan diri, tampaknya! Terutama Keiji, Mitsunari, Sakon, dan Kojuurou. Di sekolah kali ini (selain JaNime), mereka ber-4 adalah siswa yang rodo males akan ujian. Nilai mereka jarang bagus.

"Baguu-guu-guu-guu-guus! Silahkan istirahat yaa-yaa-yaa-yaa-yaaank~" Matabee-sensei keluar kelas membawa soal-jawaban sambil ketawa sendiri.

"WOOOOI! PANGGILAN KE SLURUH SISWA! MARI RAPAT SOAL UJIAN TADIII!" Teriak Keiji.

Bener aja, siswa-siswi langsung kumpul. Masamune memecah keheningan, "Soalnya tadi gimana, guyz?"

"Menurutku... Lumayan aja, Masamune-dono!" Kata Yukimura.

"Kalo Magoichi, Motonari, Sasuke jangan ditanya lagi." Kata Kasuga. "Mereka pasti lancar sakinah mawaddah rahmah."

"Ah, belum tentu. Tadi aku juga sempat nge-blank!" Kata Motonari.

"Oyya?!" Tanya yang lain. Motonari mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Wajar, manusia rodo' lupaan. Tapi kalo yang ini..."

Jari jemari Motonari menunjuk Magoichi dengan tegas. Magoichi bertanya, "Ada apa nunjuk-nunjuk aku?"

"Tadi hanya kamu yang keliatan kegampangan." Kata Motonari.

"Hmph, memang gampang." Kata Magoichi.

"Wenaaaak!" Teriak Keiji. "Aku tadi mumeet! Cuman inget beberapa!"

"Sama, aku juga!" Sahut Sakon.

"Lha kalian dikasih waktu belajar, tapi ga dimudeng-mudengin gimana mau bagus?" Kata Katsuie.

"CARANYA MUDENG ITU LOH GIMANA?! AKU GA NGERTI! AKU BERUSAHA, BAHKAN AKU PERNAH MAKAN BUKU, TAPI DIBEOLIN LULUS TANPA SENSOR DAN KERUSAKAN JANIN!" Teriak Sakon sambil guncang-guncangin Katsuie.

"Makan buku? Buku ntu asin apa pahit?" Tanya Katsuie.

"MENEKETEHE SIMALAKAMA TEWEEEK!" Sakon kayaknya sudah lupa kapan dia makan buku.

"Batewe kalian yang Asuma-Kurenai itu! Jawabannya... Apa? Aku jawab salah, tapi ga tau alasannya!" Tanya Kojuurou.

"Oh itu? Aku jawab salah." Kata Magoichi.

"Memang Asuma udah dibunuh ama Hidan!" Terang Ieyasu.

"Ooh... Syukurlaaaah~" Kojuurou bernafas lega gelegar.

"Aku juga salah!" Kata Masamune.

"Eh, iya? Aku jugaa!" Sahut Sasuke. Langsung yang lain (selain Keiji) bilang kalo jawabannya sama.

"Semuanya SALAH?!" Tanya Keiji.

"Mau apa?" Bales tanya Kasuga.

"AKU BERARTI BENER SENDIIIRIIIIII~" Keiji nge-fall.

"Ckck, gitu aja ga bisa mikir.." Timbal Mitsunari.

"Ya maaf a, Mitsunari!" Kata Keiji.

"Terus kalo Sannin yang suka perv cewek? Kalian jawab apa?" Tanya Sakon.

"Ah, itu! Aku jawab Orochimaru.." Kata Motonari.

"Aku Naruto, pfft.." Dengus Masamune. Ia mulai minder.

"Bukannya Orochimaru itu Sannin yang badan ular?" Tanya Naotora.

Motonari terdiam sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jari, "OH IYAA! Aku lupaaa!"

Magoichi menimbal Motonari, "Hmph. Kan Jiraiya Pertapa Genit!"

"Oh begitu ya? Yokattaaaa... Aku menjawab Jiraiya juga!" Seru Ieyasu lega.

"Hiks, aku Jiranyan.. Eman." Kata Katsuie bernada rewel.

"Lu polos kayak bulu kucing siih! Makanya keganti ama Nyaaan~" Sakon menjiwit-jiwit sikut Katsuie.

"Dah pasti, Magoichi dapet 100 kalo begini adanya!" Seru Motonari.

"Belum tentu.. Tapi ku Aminkan." Magoichi menampakkan senyum kecilnyewt.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara teriakan yang tak asing di telinga para siswa.

"YOO! YOO! AKU TIBAA! YOO!" Ia masuk dengan santai.

Semuanya kaget karena orang itu adalah... Motochika.

"WHAAAAAT?! KOK ELU BARU DATENG SIH, CHOSOKABE?" Tanya Masamune.

"Hehehe.. Sorry, keullesss... Tadi di kapal macet 30 menit, padahal berangkat udah pagi! Dan terus, pas di depan sekolah, aku disuruh push-up 3000 kali, aku udah telat 49 kali kan? Macet laut sangat merawan akhir-akhir ini.. Jadi, ini telat ke-50! Maka dari itu pahami.." Cerita Motochika.

"Ki sama... U CURAANG!" Teriak Mitsunari mendatangi Motochika kesal.

"Curang apa? Memang situ-asi nya kok!" Kata Motochika tak bersalah.

"TADI KITA UJIAN NARUTO 20 SOAL! SOALNYA SUSAH BIN MARVELOS!" Teriak Mitsunari lagi.

"Pfft! Situ-asi!" Seru Ieyasu menahan tawa.

"Aku ga tau doong! Masa baru dateng disalahin begitu aja?" Protes Motochika.

"Bakachika, minta susulan habis ini! Nanti nilaimu jelek tau rasa!" Kata Magoichi.

"Nah, kayak Magoichi tu loh! Ia selalu memberi tau apa yang dilakukan!" Kata Motochika.

"Emang Mitsunari-sama memberi tempe?!" Tanya Sakon.

"Sakon, maksudnya memberi setiap tahapan kerjaku!" Tegas Motochika.

"Oh, baiklah.." Sakon memojok.

"Grrrh... Kenapa kamuuuu!" Mitsunari menahan marahnya.

"Chosokabe, jangan harap soalnya gampang semut, bakal susah gajah." Kata Motonari datar.

"Iya? Hontou?!" Tanya Motochika ga percaya amit-amit!

"Ya elah, Mouri-dono berlebihan! Memang susah, tapi cuman susah rusa ko!" Kata Yukimura.

"Hoo... Gitu? Yowis, berarti nanti aku susulan!" Motochika menaruh tasnya di bangku. (Daritadi belum naruh tas astaga?)

"Sep! Ganbatte, Motochika!" Kata Ieyasu. Motochika mengangguk liar. Dan situasi rame lagi membicarakan ulangan.

Keesokan harinyaaa... (Ceritanya Motochika sudah susulan (kalian ga perlu tau jawabannya.. *dijangkar), dan sekarang pengumuman hasil ulangan!)

"WOOI! MATABEE-SENSEI DATANG! BERSEDIA, SIAP, YAAAK!" Teriak Keiji yang nginceng luar kelas.

"WOOI! KEIJI-SAN GILAA! INI BUKAN LARI SEPRINT!" Balas teriak Sakon.

"AAAH SUDAH! CEPET DUDUK!" Perintah Keiji yang agak malu atas kesalahnnya. Minal Aidzin Wal- (INI BUKAN IDUL FITRI!)

Matabee mengucap salam, "Selamat pagii-gii-gii-gii-giih..."

"Haii! Selamat pagi!" Balas seluruh siswa dengan hormat bendera. (Salah, salah)

"Bapak akan umumkaa-kaa-kaa-kaa-kaan... Hasil ulangan Narutoo-too-too-too-took, kemarii-rii-rii-rii-riint." Kata Matabee-sensei.

DEG! Semua siswa dumburudum jantungnya!

"Enaknya baca dari manaa-naa-naa-naa-naa? Rendah ato tinggi-gii-gii-gii-giih?" Tanya Matabee-sensei.

"Rendah aja! Aturan mana-mana naik gunung dari rendah!" Kata Kojuurou.

"Setuju!" Seru Sakon.

"Aku followers aja deh.." Katsuie menunjukkan bendera bertulis 'I am a follower only.'

"Ya sudaa-daa-daa-daa-daar... Mari dibaca dari rendaa-daa-daa-daa-daah." Matabee-sensei membuka kertas nilai, dan mulai membaca.

"Urutan empat belas dengan nilai dua puluh duaa-waa-waa-waa-waaw... Adalaaa-laa-laa-laa-laaaaaaaaa..." Matabee-sensei sengaja membuat suasana menegangkan.

"Shii-shii-shii-shii-shii..."

"Shibata? Shima?" Batin Sakon.

"Shii-maa-saa-koo-koo-koo-koo-koonn!" Kata Matabee-sensei.

Jdeng! Sakon mangap lebar. "Akuuu?! 22?"

"Iyaa saya bersumpaa-paa-paa-paa-paah... Lihat aja sinii-nii-nii-nii-niil." Matabee-sensei mengajak Sakon ke depan mejanya.

Sakon di depan makin mangap, melihat nilainya paling rendah dibanding siswa-siswi lain.

"Sekarang ginii-nii-nii-nii-niih... Yang namanya dipanggii-" Omongan Matabee terputus oleh batuknya sendiri.

"Gii-gii-gii-giil..." Lanjut siswa siswi dengan geram.

"Membaca nama di atasnyaa-nyaa-nyaa-nyaa-nyaan." Kata Matabee-sensei.

"OKEE-KEE-KEE-KEE-KEEEEH!" Seru seluruh siswa mantap dengan bahasa sensei.

"Baiklah Sakoo-koo-koo-koo-koon... Baca yang di atasmuu-muu-muu-muu-muun." Perintah Matabee-sensei.

"SIAP PAK MATABEE-BEE-BEE-BEE-BEEND!" Kata Sakon.

"Urutan 13 dengan nilai 25 adalah... Adalaaaaah..." Baca Sakon.

"Aduh, aku ini!" Batin Mitsunari.

"Kayaknya akuu! Huweeee!" Batin Keiji penuh panik.

"KATAKURA KOJUUROU!" Teriak Sakon.

Jreng! Kojuurou menyiapkan lobak dan menggigit-gigitnya selayak kelinci. Bahkan sampe lobaknya habis, giginya masih tergiur untuk menggigit.

"Ini loh, Kojuurou, di atasmu!" Bisik Sakon ke Kojuurou yang maju ke depan.

Kojuurou kaget melihatnya, "INI MAH BEDA SATU DOANG! GA BISA, GA BISA! AKU MAU NAIKKAN NILAI 1 POIN!"

"APAAN NI?! YA GA BISA DONG! Memang nilai elu samono! Bukan sameneeeeeeeeeee~" Sakon merentangkan kedua tangannya sampe benar-benar lurus.

"Haah... Baiklah kubaca. Dengan nilai 26, kupersembahkan... Urutan 12! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Alaaaaaaaaaah..."

Mukanyewt para siswa macem-macem, Magoichi + Motonari + Sasuke + Masamune + Yukimura duduk santai, Naotora + Ieyasu + Kasuga agak panik, bahkan Katsuie menggigit lidahnya rapat-rapat.

"I... SHIDA MITSUNARIIII!" Teriak Kojuurou.

"26? Alhamdulillah For the First time in foreverrrr!" Mitsunari sujud-sujud di lantai.

"Loh napa, Mitsunari? Nilai 26 kok girang amet, plus sujud eneh?" Tanya Motochika.

"Soalnya For the First time in Forever, nilaiku melebihi 1/4! YEEEEE!" Mitsunari lari ke depan.

"Besyukur banget.. Gue aja dapet 40 waktu itu ga sujud.." Motochika nganga doang, speechless.

"Anoo, Matabee sensei? Saya boleh duduk?" Tanya Sakon.

"Yaa-yaa-yaa-yaa-yaak... Pokoknya di depan maksimal duwaa-waa-waa-waa-waat." Kata Matabee-sensei.

"Oyii!" Sakon duduk dengan gaya akrobatik.

"Mitsunari, Si itu loh.. Tau gak? FTFTIF dia mendapat pas 2/5!" Bisik Kojuurou.

Mitsunari melihat daftar nilai yang dipegang Kojuurou, lalu teriak, "WHAT?! AKU TAK PERCAYA!" Muka Mitsunari kebakaran sebentar, lalu dengan gagap membaca, "URUTAN 11 DENGAN NILAI 40 ADALAH... M... M..."

"Magoichi?" Tanya Motonari.

PLAK! Magoichi menampar Motonari lalu berkata, "Jangan berani meledekku!"

"Bukan Magoichi jelas!" Mitsunari masih menegangkan suasana..

"Masamune-dono?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Bukan dia juga! Melainkannnn..." Mitsunari menahan nafasnya, lalu dibuang.

Langsung teriak kueras, MAEDA KEJIIIIIIIIIII!"

Keiji yang mendengarnya menyegal Mitsunari, lalu membenahi, "WOI KEIJI BUKAN KEJI, PEMPEEK!"

Kojuurou mengendap-ngendap kembali ke bangku.

Keiji dan Mitsunari bareng-bareng melihat nilai di atas Keiji. Mitsunari terlihat marah banget, sementara Keiji terkagum-kagum.

"DENGAN NILAI 43, MENDUDUKI PERINGKAT 10! SIAPAKAH DIA?!" Tanya Keiji selayak host Eat Bulaga.

"Onore... Onoreeee... ONOREEEEE!" Teriak Mitsunari.

"Napa lu, Mitsunari? Ga seneng amet!" Tanya Ieyasu.

Mitsunari dan (kebetulan saat itu juga) Keiji teriak, "IEYAASUUUUUUUUUU!"

Semua yang dengerin tepuk tangan, bahkan 7 gedung sebelah kanan dan 5 gedung sebelah kiri sekolah kedengeran!

"Well done!" Seru Masamune bangga, kayak anak sendiri aja, appuh.

"Pasti janjian itu, sangat pasti janjian itu." Kata Motonari.

"43? Woow..." Ieyasu maju dan melihat nilai. Mitsunari langsung anti, dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke bangku. Kayak itu tubuh dipasang motor listrik!

"Ini loh, psst.." Bisik Keiji ke Ieyasu.

"Eh, cewek tho? Kirain.." Tanya Ieyasu.

"Ho-oh! Luar binasa kan? Baca gih, Yasu!"

"Ekhem! Para fansku harap perhatian penuh!" Perintah Ieyasu.

Krik.. Krik..

Krik.. Krik..

Krok.. Krok..

"Peringkat 9! Dengan nilai 49, atas nama cinta adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.."

"Atas nama cinta? Lagu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Tauuk.. Tulisannya yang kayak gitu! Kami following aja deh!" Bisik Keiji dari jauh ke Yukimura.

"SIAPA-SIAPA-SIAPA-SAPAA?! KASUUGAAAAA!" Teriak Ieyasu cetar.

"Nilaiku 49? Dikit banget!" Eyel Kasuga, tapi mau ga mau dia harus nerima dan maju.

Keiji loncat dari tempatnya ke bangku. Shooo.. masuk spektakuler.

"Super sekalii..." Cengo Naotora.

"Aku mau nambah satu lagiiii! 50 pengen bangeeeet!" Seru Kasuga.

"Tapi sistem nilai Dissa kan memang abstrak, protes aja ke Dissa dan kau akan dipotong gajinyewt eaaa.." Kata Ieyasu.

"Huff... Aku langsung baca berikutnya ya! Peringkat 8, dengan nilai 53 adalah... Shibata Katsuie." Kata Kasuga tanpa membuat hening suasana.

"KASUGA-CHAN GA SERUU! Baca kecepeten!" Bentak Keiji.

"Biarin, aku kesel tau." Jawab Kasuga.

Katsuie maju ke depan, "Nilaiku dikitnya ay.."

"Lalu, kalau nilai temen sok akrab elu? 22? Dikit mana?" Tanya Kasuga keras.

"... Bener juga."

Sakon menunjukkan deathglare. Katsuie membaca yang di atas nilainya, "Dengan nilai 58, peringkat 7. Dia adalah..." Katsuie batuk disengaja.

"Napa pake batuk segala?" Tanya Masamune.

"Biar keren.." Jawab Katsuie sambil ngacung jempol.

"Cepat baca, nak polos, aku pengen duduk!" Perintah Kasuga kasar.

"Sabaran napa, wek? Yang mendapat peringkat tersebut adalah... Chosokabe Motochika." Kata Katsuie agak kesal.

"Bahkan Saikai Oni... Di atas 30?!" Tanya Kojuurou tak percaya.

"Yeah! Nilai lumayan!" Motochika maju sambil nge-skate.

"Gitu dong.." Kasuga menggunakan kawarimi no jutsu, menjadi asap-asap, 4 detik kemudian ada di bangku.

"Kalo lu bisa begitu napa ga daritadi?" Tanya Sasuke agak malas.

"Chakraku ngisi dulu, nyet!" Kata Kasuga.

"Motochika, akhirnya nilaimu di atasku. Tapi nilai di atasmu itu..." Katsuie menunjuk nama di atas Motochika.

"Oh, what? Si Broku...?" Tanya Motochika pelan.

"Mau gimana lagi." Katsuie menunjukkan muka polos.

"Ya sudah, kubaca ya!" Kata Motochika.

"IYALAH MASA' DIBAWA?!" Sekarang Katsuie menunjukkan muka kayu. (?)

"Hehehe.. Dengan nilai 61, peringkat 6! Ia adalah... Tebak? Tebak?!" Seru Motochika.

"Sisanya Masamune, Yukimura, Sasuke, Magoichi, Motonari, aku. Semoga nilaiku di atas itu! Malu kelles!" Batin Naotora.

"The 6th rank iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss..." Motochika sekarang berbahasa inggris. (Jiah)

Dum durudum, dumbudum budum! Drum berbunyi di sekitar jantung! Siapakah peringkat 6?

"Dan kenyataannya, ia Date Masamuneeee! Alias Brokuganryuu!" Seru Motochika.

"HAAAAAAAAAH?!" Seru Yukimura dan Sasuke juga Kojuurou serta Ieyasu ditambah Keiji meliput Sakon tak percaya. (Penggunaan kata-kata mu ga beres Thor)

"Masamune-dono di bawahku?!" Batin Yukimura.

"Kok Dokuganryuu-danna di bawah KKM? For The Second Time in Forever.." Batin Sasuke.

"Pfft, don't be surprised! This is Naruto, right?" Masamune maju dengan relax mode. Enak banget jadi Masamune! Kalo nilai jelek ga ada yang marahin.:

"Aku tak mbalik.." Katsuie jalan ala fashion ke bangkunyewt.

"Woow! Katsuie feminiin!" Seru Mitsunari.

Katsuie cuek saja, dan terjadi adegan di mana ChikaMune membaca nama berikutnya dengan kaget beget.

"Aku... Dikalahkan dia? KENAPAAA?!" Seru Masamune sambil obrak-abrik rambut.

"Takdir aja deh, Brokuganryuu... Lebih baik menerima daripada menolak." Kata Motochika.

"Huff... Okay! Number 5, with score of 67, received to..." Kata Masamune.

Sakon kebingungan, "Apa? Apa? Aku ga ngerti!"

"Gitu aja ga ngerti. Maksudnya nomor 5, dengan nilai 67.." Jawab Katsuie.

"Ooh..." Sakon terdiam sebentar lalu ngomong lagi, "GAK PAHAM!)

Gubrak! Katsuie facepalm. Masamune masih menegangkan suasana..

"The fifth is... Sanada... Yukimura!" Kata Masamune rodo jengkel.

Yukimura kaget lagi, "AKUU?! BEDA 6 LEBIH DENGAN MASAMUNE-DONO?!"

"Monggo. Sanada.." Kata Motochika yang otw ke bangku.

"Hebatnyaaaa!" Seru Ieyasu.

"Berarti... Nilaiku... Berapa?" Batin Sasuke.

"Masamune-dono! Aku senang sekalii! Akhirnya, AKU MENGALAHKAN MASAMUNE-DONOO!" Seru Yukimura.

Masamune menghela nafas sejenak, "No problem. Kau kan rekan Sasuke, jadi kau dapat beberapa wawasan dari dia."

"Hee, ga juga Masamune-dono. Kadang-kadang soregashi wa nyari sendiri." Kata Yukimura.

"Good job! Tapi, next time... Aku akan mengalahkanmu lagi!" Seru Masamune girang.

"Haii!" Yukimura hormat ke Masamune.

"Oh, yang diatasmu itu cewek..." Bisik Masamune sambil menunjuk kertas.

"Hontou ni Masamune-dono? Antara Naotora-dono sama Magoichi-dono..." Tanya Yukimura.

"Lihat aja sini.." Masamune menunjuk lagi kertasnya. Yukimura hanya melongo, lalu membaca.

"Sekarang, soregashi, Sanada Yukimura! Membaca dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda! Jadi peringkatnya, namanya, baru nilai agak dilamain!" Seru Yukimura.

"Nah, gitu dong! Aku tak tahan!" Seru Naotora pelan.

"Baiklah! Peringkat 4, Naotora-dono! Nilainya adalah..." Baca Yukimura gelegar.

Naotora berdoa, "Kami-sama, semoga ga KKM.. Amiiiin!"

"Yang jelas lebih dari 67.." Kata Magoichi.

NILAI NAOTORAAAAA...

ADALAAAAAAAAAAAA...

LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

NILAI NAOTORA ITUU...

SEBESAAAAAAAAAR...

SEBEEEESAAAAAAR...

(LEBAI THOR CIYUS!)

"Eman banget, Naotora-dono! 78!" Seru Yukimura.

"Haah? Sial!" Naotora memukul meja.

"Berarti 3 orang lagi, Motonari, Magoichi dan Sasuke, mereka tak mungkin di bawah KKM! TEGANYAA!" Seru Mitsunari.

"IYA TEGAAAAAAA! NAOTORA KOK BISA HAMPIR 80 SEEEH?!" Turut Sakon.

"Babu, ama tuan, sama aja deh!" Teriak Masamune.

"BABAAH!" Teriak MitsuKon bebasal. (BEBArengan + keSAL)

Naotora maju dan Masamune kembali di waktu yang sama, mereka berdua saling jabat tangan pas berlewatan stu sama lain.

"Woow..." Sasuke kagum melihat jabat-jabat itu.

"Naotora dono! Omikoto gozaimas!" Yukimura menyambut Naotora dengan senyum kebanggaan dan tepuk tangan.

"Ah, biasa. Lagipula 3 babi jenius masih ada di atas." Kata Naotora.

"So desu! Dakara, hayaku Naotora-dono! Baca urutan ketiga!" Kata Yukimura.

Naotora merebut kertas nilai. Saat membaca urutan ketiga, Naotora terkejut, "TERNYATA DIA?!"

"Keadaan makin mendebarkan.. Aku harus mendapat nilai sempurna! Kalau tidak, Motonari akan menjebolkan status bintang kelasku." Batin Magoichi.

"Cara bacaku sama kayak sebelum-sebelumnya, peringkat, nilai, nama siswa agak dibikin menegangkan." Kata Naotora.

Oh iya, batewe Matabee-sensei ngapain ya?

"CIIIIIII... HUUUUUUUUY!" Matabee-sensei teriak dengan asoy sambil ngotak-ngatik iphone, rupanya. Kalo dilihat, dia lagi main 'One More Line'.

"WARNANYA KEREE-REE-REE-REE-REEEN!" Seru Matabee-sensei, untung para siswa udah kebiasa, jadi Matabee-sensei teriak karena game mereka pada kacang pilusan.

"Top 3! Peringkat 3! Dengan total nilai 85! Diraih oleeeh...?"

"GILA 85!" Seru Keiji. "SOAL SUSAH KAYA GITU ADA YANG DAPET 85?! DA F***!"

"Itu wajar, Keiji. Dia mungkin ninja yang punya kembaran di yang disoalkan, jadi... Kegampangen. Kalo bukan ninja kembaran itu, berarti yang sudah biasa menganggap gampang, tau laah... Otaknya encer." Kata Kasuga.

"Bener juga! Harusnya aku punya karakter di anime Naruto, namanya Keiji Makaritoo!" Seru Keiji narsis.

"Emang ada?" Muka Kasuga sinis.

"Yak! Sarutobi Sasuke! Omedetou!" Panggil Naotora.

Siswa-siswi tepuk tangan cukup meriah untuk Sasuke. Saulting-saulting lagi.

"Arrigatou, arrigatou!" Sasuke maju dengan bangga!

"Omikoto, Sasuke! Aku mlesat dulu yaa!" Yukimura jalan cengo ke bangkunyewt.

"Oke, sanada-danna.." Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke kertas nilai.

"Sasuke, cara bacamu harus lain dari yang lain! Soalnya cuman sisa 2 anak!" Tegas Naotora.

Sasuke ngangguk, lalu ia berpidato, "Minna, para hadirin sekalian! First of all, lemme say good morning! Kemarin kelas 10-2 telah mengikuti ujian Naruto bersoalkan 20, ditambah 1 soal cadangan."

"Pidato... Ooh pidato..." Kojuurou tampaknya bosan.

"Dan hari ini, kita semua akan mengetahui siapa terpintar dan siapa tergeblek. Tadi sudah disebutkan, mari direkap. Peringkat 14 Shima Sakon, Peringkat 13 Katakura Kojuurou, Peringkat 12 Ishida Mitsunari, Peringkat 11 Maeda Keiji, Peringkat 10 Tokugawa Ieyasu..."

"ADUH DIBACA ULANG! MEMALUKAAN!" Sakon menunduk lesu karena nilainya yang menyesuaikan judul lagu, Twenty-Two.

"Peringkat 9 Kasuga, Peringkat 8 Shibata Katsuie, Peringkat 7 Chosokabe Motochika, Peringkat 6 Date Masamune, Peringkat 5 Sanada Yukimura, Peringkat 4 Ii Naotora.. Mereka ber-11 berada di posisi KKM, meski sudah ditambah poin soal cadangan. Sementara itu, peringkat 1-3 takkan remidi. Peringkat ke-3 sudah terdeteksi, yakni aku, Sarutobi Sasuke, ganteng satu dunia!" Sasuke mengerlipkan salah satu matanya.

"HOWEEEEK!" Lagi-lagi Sakon muntah di kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Kini tersisa dua orang. Saika Magoichi, gadis klan Saika yang sering terjuluki Bintang Kelas, padahal pagi-pagi hanya terlihat Bintang Terbesar alias Matahari. Mouri Motonari, pria kebanggaan kuasa Nichirin-Yo yang sangat sakti. Siapakah yang akan mendapat peringkat 1 dan 2?! Cek-ki-dott..." Sasuke mendebarkan hati penonton, eh, peserta, eh siswa.

"Ituuuu... Sangat laiiiiin..." Bisik Naotora ke Sasuke.

"Aku bertaruh ke Magoichi, rasanya aku kurang optimis mendapat peringkat satu!" Kata Motonari.

"Kami juga Magoichi!" Teriak Motochika, Keiji, Ieyasu, Masamune, Kojuurou, dan Yukimura.

"Tapi kami Motonari!" Balas teriak Katsuie, Mitsunari, Sakon, dan Kasuga.

"Dan aku hanya understanding." Tanggal Magoichi pedenya. Enak banget jadi anak pinter, ancene.

"Peringkat 2 nilainya 90! Peringkat 1 nilainya 100 tanpa nilai tambahan!" Jelas Sasuke.

"Wooow! Peringkat 1 harus traktirin satu kelas!" Kata Ieyasu. (Ga kebalik apa..)

"Aku akan baca yang mendapat peringkat 1 aja! Da perfect one! Hohohoo..." Sasuke tersenyum.

Magoichi dan Motonari bertatap satu sama lain. Matabee-sensei teriak lagi, "KIMOOOCCHII-CHII-CHII-CHII-CHIICK!"

"PERINGKAT SATUUUU! DIA...! ADALAAAA-LAA-LAA-LAA-LAAAWH..." (Kok jadi bahasa Matabee ya Allah..)

"Aku berharap kalau dia menyebut Magoichi.." Batin Keiji.

5 detik...

10 detik...

15 detik...

20 detik...

25 detik...

30 detik...

35 detik...

Skip Second Counting (harap maklum)...

160 detik...

165 detik...

170.. 175..

"Jeeng, jeeng, jeeng... SELAMAT KEPADA SAIKA MAGOICHIIIIIIII!" Seru Sasuke akhirnya.

Magoichi agak terkejut, lalu disambut tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota kelas 10-2. Motonari mengacungkan jempol sedada.

Ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau menang lagi, wahai gadis bujang."

Magoichi menelan kata 'BUJANG', lalu menenangkan diri. Sasuke dan Naotora akhirnya kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"Motonari kalah sama cewek lagiii!" Ejek Motochika.

"Emang lu ga kalah juga?" Ketus Motonari.

"Aku juga sih... Tapi kalo kamu yang terkenal pintar kan, eman kalo kalah ama cewek! Tho?"

"Ck.."

"HELLOOOOOO, MINNA-SAN! MATA BEBEK, JABATAN LU HABIS! SEKARANG YANG AMBIL ALIH KELAS JAM INI GUE!" Dissa yang datang tiba-tiba melesat dan melempar Matabee-sensei ke air mancur sekolahan lewat jendela.

"Ee omigot selokan mampet, nyumbat banjir bandang.." Kata Katsuie cengo bengok.

"Pas waktunya! Woi! Napa soalnya dibikin susah amet?!" Mitsunari mendengus kayak babi. (Dihajar)

"Menurutku soal itu gampang! Kalian aja yang nguasain materi apa kagak? Belajar kan penting!" Kata Dissa.

"Nilaiku dikit banget kellesss! 22?!" Sakon ikut mendengus babi. (...)

"Masih mending daripada 0, Kon.. Lagian nilai ujian ini adalah nilaimu yang tertinggi eaaa! Pas ujian Dynasty Warriors nilaimu 15, ujian Mortal Kombat nilaimu malah 9!" Kata Dissa menenangkan.

"JADI MAKSUDMU AKU NERIMA DOANG? GA BISA!" Eyel Sakon.

"That's right! Why only 3 people get above kei-kei-em?" Tanya Masamune.

"Lha kalian ngisinya ga bener dan ga becus eaaa! Kalo Magoichi dan Motonari emang niat sejak jaman peradaban, kalo Sasuke aku juga rodo ga percaya sih eaaa.."

"Apaaa? Aku berpikir dengan otakku!" Sasuke ikut-ikutan protes.

"Yowis lah, karep ngarep. Intinya, sekarang 11 siswa remidi sekarang! Soalnya gampang ko!" Seru Dissa.

"SEKARAAAAAAANG?!" Seru Ke-11 siswa KKM ga percaya.

"HO-EH!"

"Dissalepin kakeaan... Nilaiku 78, kan kalo dibuletin 80, bolehkah aku ga ikut KKM?" Melas Naotora.

"Tapi KKM di sini 80, Nak Nao.. Maka dari itu kau remidi! Lagian kasian Kasuga cewek sendiri remidinya, kalo lu tinggal.." Kata Dissa.

"Alaaah, ayolah!" Naotora makin merayu, makin menggoda.

"Uhuk, tapi ini takdir. Lu tetep harus remidi!"

Naotora sudah tak berkata-kata, dengan hati bengkok (?), ia bersiap-siap untuk remidi.

"Magoichi, Motonari, Sasuke, kalian boleh istirahat daripada ngeganggu konsen 11 anak caper ini." Anjur Dissa.

"Baiklah, dimengerti." Magoichi keluar lebih dulu. Disusul Motonari yang gandengan sama Sasuke.

"Woow... DuGen bergandeng dengan- eh, lupakan! Ini bukan JaNime!" Batin Dissa.

"So, apa yang harus disiapkan?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Cukup pulpen, tip-x, mental, ilmu yang bermanfaat. Juga anak shaleh yang mendoakan selalu.."

"WOOI! YANG TERAKHER ITU AMALAN YANG TAK TERPUTUS SAAT MATI, GEMBELATHOR!" Seru Keiji.

"Babah! Siapin cepet! Soalnya cuman 4 ko.."

Tak lama kemudian, ke-11 siswa siap mengikuti remed, inilah isi soal yang dibagikan :

1. Sebutkan 4 kata khas yang pernah di tulis di bio Author!  
>2. Sebutkan juga 4 kata sensoran yang Author bikin!<br>3. Oh iya! Sebutkan jugaa... 4 OC Author!  
>4. Dan akhirnya, sebutkan setidaknya 4 Fandom Author!"<p>

Ntah napa semua serba 4 di situ.. (#PLAK) Oh, soal OC pasti bingung kok 4? Dissa berencana menambah 1 OC lagi, namanya Shozaki Nebura! Ia adalah gadis tomboi, lincah, tapi OC yang kali ini tidak menghajar Author sekejam-kejamnyaa! Soalnya meski tomboi, ia terkenal ramah!

Jawaban siswa-siswi tidak perlu ditelusur, soalnya semua bakal dapet nilai bagus! (Amiin!) Sementara itu, Magoichi, Motonari, dan Sasuke duduk di lapangan sekolah. Sukurin ga ada anak olahraga.

"Kira-kira remidi arek-arek gimana ya?" Buka Sasuke.

"Kalo Author Dissa bikin remedial pasti gampang, jaminan nilai bagus!" Kata Magoichi.

"Oh, iyakah, Magoichi? Kukira Dissa selalu menyiksa.." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Memang terkadang demikian, tapi asal kamu tau, Dissa itu hanya baik kalo kepepet gini, alias remedial, pulsa ato kuota habis, peer numpuk, dan lainnyewt." Jelas Motonari.

"Aaargh... Bosen!" Sasuke menjatuhlan kepalanya.

Jadi kesimpulan, lebih baik mumet remidi daripada nganggur di luar karena di atas KKM. Remidi enak, di kelas, membuat coretan (?), terus di ruangan dingin lagi! Semen tara yang di luar bisa jadi pingsan! Tau lah, iklim yang panas, panas, panas, panas! Badan ini pusink, pusink, pusink, pusink! (WHAT?)

-OWARI-

Sudah pasti cerita di atas ga begitu wow, karena... Dissa rodo nge blank. Namanya baru bebas dari UAS! Apalagi pelajaran bernama IPS, yang kalo dipa 


End file.
